The technological problem addressed by this patent-application is the lack of a high-performance cooling system, preferably a cooling jacket assembly with incorporated pin fin arrangement for cooling the stator of a high performance electric machine.
Although this invention has special application to electric machines, the relevant prior art represents a solution according to the patent WO2002103187 (New Power Concepts LLC) in which the heat exchanger of a Stirling engine heater head is disclosed. The solution according to said patent discloses a method of making the heat exchanger and its implementation, with a key shortcoming of the disclosed solution, shown in the fact that the solution according to the patent WO2002103187 discloses the heat exchanger for transferring a thermal energy across the heat engine heater head, where a heat from a heated external fluid is transferred to a working fluid on the inner side of the heat exchanger, hence the heat exchanger comprises a pin fin arrangement on both sides of the base plate. In addition, the sectors of unidirectional oriented heat transfer protuberances (so called pin fins) comprises a plurality of longitudinal dividing structures that prevents the coolant to circulate around a heat exchanger central axis, hence annular fluid flow is not possible. It is important to notice that the heat exchanger is a device (i.e. a component) that keeps two coolants separate but allows a transfer of heat energy between them, wherein the heat sink is a passive heat exchanger that substantially cools a target device by dissipating a heat to the cooling medium (i.e. fluid).
Prior systems for cooling an electric machine by incorporated heat sink have suffered various drawbacks, including expense, difficulty in manufacture and assembly, and other disadvantages. Therefore, there is a need, for a cooling jacket assembly with incorporated pin fin arrangement, which is economical to manufacture, easy to assemble, and capable of effective cooling.